


Uwu sad times

by Scetcher6



Category: MGP-original story
Genre: Angst, F/F, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, OC, mgp, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scetcher6/pseuds/Scetcher6
Summary: Ayy another vent...nice
Relationships: Bella Whistle/Bao Yang, Chad Smith and Bella Whistle





	Uwu sad times

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy another vent... 
> 
> nice

She knew this was wrong, to think of another girl in this way. To even consider it as normal, as.. okay yet when she thought of it she didn't feel repulsed, she didn't feel disgusted. 

That was wrong.

She must have been wrong.

Because if she wasn't then that meant her parents were wrong, that meant her "friends", her only friends were wrong. Well...

Not her only friends, Chad was gay, he was openly gay, and her parents didn't care. Yet when it came to her they very much did care. Well sort of, when he came out they were very disapproving and it took months for her to be able to hang out with him again. 

She sometimes wished her parents didn't care, like some of those kids at school who's parents didn't care what they did as long as they didn't bother them. Sure she had no idea what that would be like, she was sheltered her whole life and knew next to nothing about "the real struggles of life" her parents talked about. 

And it was true

Yet

Sometimes she wished they cared just a little less, then maybe she wouldn't know so little about hardship. Sure what she was feeling right now hurted (but it didn't really count as hardship), but it was just some dumb thing she shouldn't even be thinking about. It's just as bad as inscest her dad said. She wasn't sure if she agreed with him. But she did hate this part of herself.

Sometimes Chad would say she was wrong (he would also say that being a lesbian was totally fine and she should just "follow her heart" but she didn't believe that) the few times she confided in him, she knew that most of this had to do with her upbringing. Which was a very good upbringing compared to most.

She should be grateful yet here she is, sulking and crying over how she can't come out and do something she shouldn't even dream of.

She was so disgusting 

She knew this was stupid to think about. Yet here she is. A stupid bitch thinking about girls in a more than friendly way, as if anyone let alone another girl would see her in the same way. 

How disgusting 


End file.
